Resident Evil: A Dark Past Part:1
by Ruff-ryde-2001
Summary: In the town of Racoon City, a man named Trent awakes into a dark journey infected, not knowing who he is, and he only has a matter of time before he becomes one of them


In a small residence in Racoon City a man named Trent Alson awoke lying on his apartment floor next to a man with a bullet hole in his chest. "What happened?!" Trent said to himself. Trent looked at his hand, and saw that he had an bite mark on it. The blood dripped onto the floor, as he looked around. All of the lights were off in the apartment. Trent got up off the floor, and turned the lights on. The thunders outside rumbled his home.  
  
Trent walked around his apartment, dazed on what happened, He then picked the phone, and called his friend Lana Williams...  
  
Lana: Hello?  
  
Trent: Lana it's Trent.  
  
Lana: You're alive.  
  
Trent: What do you mean?  
  
Lana: Have you taken a look outside? There's dead people walking around lifeless.  
  
Trent: What the heck happened?  
  
Lana: No time to explain(boom) meet me at the café that we go to every morning, and be careful.  
  
Trent hung the phone up, and walked back out to his living room where he had awaken at. A person stood still in the darkness...The thunders flashed for a second time. It was the same person who was lying next to him when he awoke. The person started to charge at him.  
  
Trent quickly grabbed a blade that was on the table, and stabbed the person. The man did not fall. The blade stayed in the man's stomach as he still rushed at him. Trent kept pushing the man back, but had no use. Trent pushed the man into the wall, and punched him multiple times.  
  
The man still did not fall. Finally as the man rushed at him for a final time, Trent dodged the man, got behind him, then grabbed his head, and broke his neck. The man stopped, and fell to his knees, and then finally to the floor. The blade in the man went completely through onto his back. Trent turned the man over onto his back, and grabbed the blade.  
  
Trent then grabbed his coat, and walked outside. He ran down 2 blocks until he came across a café named "Kelly's Coffee House." Trent walked inside. He turned on the lights, and sat down to await for Lana. Trent looked at his hand, more blood dripped out of it, and it started to swell. As he was looking at his hand he started to hear a buzzing noise, and he lost his sight. Trent fell out of his seat. "What's happening. I..I can't see!" Trent said screaming.  
  
Lana rushed inside of the building as zombies chased after her. She quickly locked the door, and ran towards Trent. Lana saw his hand, and raised her gun at Trent. His eyesight then regained while he had a gun to his face.  
  
Trent: What are you doing!  
  
Lana: You're one of them!  
  
Trent: What! I'm am not one of those things.  
  
Lana: Take a look at your hand, and tell me what that is.  
  
Trent: I..I don't know I woke up like this.  
  
Lana: That's crap, you're lying.  
  
Trent: Lana, think about what you're doing...it's me. Trent.  
  
Lana: .... Trent. You're infected.  
  
Trent: What are you talking about?  
  
Lana: You've been bitten by one of those things. You're going to the point of no return, you're going to become one of those things.  
  
Trent: How, why, what is going on?  
  
Lana: I don't know, but we have to make it out of here.  
  
Trent: how are we suppose to get out of this place if there's monsters on every corner?  
  
Lana: I went over to the police department, and picked up these revolvers, maybe there's a squadron car we can hot-wire, but we have to move quick, if we find any one else they can come along.  
  
Trent: Alright.  
  
Lana gave Trent the revolver, and they left out the back door. They hoped over gates, and wooden walls. They ran down multiple alleys nonstop to avoid any of the zombies. Finally they arrived at the police department. Lana opened the door, and they walked inside. When they opened the door they saw a girl wearing a red biker suit. "Wait!" Lana screamed, but apparently the girl did not hear her, and proceeded to the next room. "Let's go." Lana said. They walked to the police garage, and opened the gate. "Look an officer!...Sir, Sir!." Lana said. They ran up to him, and he turned around. "It's a zombie!" Trent screamed. The zombie jumped at Trent, and bit him again in the same hand. "AHH!" Trent yelled. Lana backed up, and shot the zombie multiple times in the chest. The zombie fell to the floor.  
  
Trent then fell to his knees saying "I'm not going to make it out of here". Lana then said to him "Don't say that. I'm going to make sure of that." She then helped Trent off the ground, and escorted him to a nearby squad car. The door had been open already with the keys inside the ignition. "No need for wiring." Lana said. Lana got inside the driver side, and Trent got inside the passenger side. "Buckle up." Lana said to Trent. They both then put their seat belts on, and started to drive away.  
  
Trent turned on the police radio to see if anyone would answer, but all of the frequencies were quiet. "This is a true nightmare, that I thought were only in books." Trent said. Lana got on the closest highway exit to get out of the city. While Lana was driving she saw that Trent was becoming more worried about his wound.  
  
Lana: Trent we have to do something about your wound.  
  
Trent: What can we do...We're not making it out of this city.  
  
Lana: How can you say that! If you were going to be like this I could of let you die long before we got here.  
  
Trent: ............  
  
Lana: Why so quiet!  
  
Trent: I think you need to pull over.  
  
Lana: What?  
  
Trent: pull over.  
  
Lana pulled over to the side over the road, and Trent got out of the car, and started vomiting. Lana turned her head away not to look, but when she looked away she saw a young teenage girl sitting on the side of the road.  
  
"Trent I'll be back." Lana said. Lana got out of the car, and ran towards the girl. The girl then picked up the shotgun she had lying next to her.  
  
Girl: Don't move!  
  
Lana: We're not zombies. Why are you just sitting here, where are your parents?  
  
Girl: Dead.  
  
Lana: What's your name, I'm Lana.  
  
Girl: My name is Nicole Freeman.  
  
Lana: Nicole come with us, we're on our way out of this city when we get to the next closest city we can find out where to go from there  
  
Nicole: All right.  
  
Lana showed Nicole the way to the car, and when they got inside the car, Trent was already sitting there waiting. "Feeling better?" Lana said. "Worse." Trent responded. "This is Nicole we're bringing her with us." Lana told Trent. "Hi." Nicole said. Lana then started the car back up, and drove off again. After a hour of driving, 2 black cars got on each side of the car Lana was driving , and started to ram Lana, Trent, and Nicole. "Nicole, Trent fire away!" Lana said to the two. Nicole rolled down her window, and shot a round of her shotgun killing one of the people. Trent tried shooting, but again lost his sight. The black cars continued to ram, the police car until they pushed the car off the road hitting a tree knocking all three unconscious. The people in the black car got out of the vehicle. They were scientist who worked for the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
Scientist 1: One of them is infected, call for a conveyor to come, and collect the body, and take him to the Racoon facility, kill off the other zombies that come after you.  
  
Scientist 2: What about the others?  
  
Scientist 1: Call for a separate conveyor to take them to the shelter, they should be safe there, and plus no one else must know about this.  
  
Scientist 3: All right sir.  
  
About 30 minutes later 2 transporters pulled up to the scene, they put Trent inside one of the trucks, and Lana, and Nicole inside the other. They then headed in different areas of Racoon City, seperated maybe forever.............  
  
Trent awoke in a dark room, It was about 23 degrees inside the room. He was strapped down onto a cold steel bed. "What the.." Trent said. A man walked inside of the room. he was wearing an all white suit with a white lab coat smeared with blood on it, he walked next to Trent.The man had a silver brief case in his hand. His name tag said "Jonathan W."  
  
Jonathan: Well Trent, You failed...You let us down.  
  
Trent: What are you talking about??  
  
Jonathan: Your first day on the job, and you failed. Take a look at yourself, there's nothing left..slowly you're becoming one of our experiments, ...Why didn't you tell you 2 friends about your past..?  
  
Trent: I..I don't remember..  
  
Jonathan: Oh really!..You don't remember how you worked for Umbrella,.. and how you promised me the virus, to sell it!  
  
Trent: I..I..didn't!  
  
Jonathan: Right...I'll leave you here with this, the anti-virus is in this brief case. If you get unstrapped from this bed it's yours..GoodLuck hahaha.  
  
Jonathan walked out of the room, and closed the door. Trent started to struggle to get loose from the bed. This continued for 10 minutes, until Trent heard some gun shots, that's when he stopped moving, Trent started to hold his breath, the doorknob started to move, and the door flew open. "Are you ok?" a man said to Trent.  
  
The man turned on the lights."My name is Kyle. I'm with S.T.A.R.S." Once the lights turned on, the man's face was revealed. He was a white male with short brown hair."Let me help you out here." Kyle let Trent loose from the bed."There we go."  
  
Trent: Thanks,  
  
Kyle: Don't mention it.  
  
Trent walked over to the brief case, and opened it up, there inside laid several containers with blue liquid filled to the top of each container."The anti-virus!" Trent said loudly.  
  
Kyle: You've been infected, How?  
  
Trent: I don't remember, I woke up like this.  
  
Trent pulled out the needle, and filled it up with the anti-virus, and then injected it into him."I'm going to live." Trent said happily.  
  
Kyle: So now where are headed off too?  
  
Trent: I have to go find my friends.  
  
Kyle: With what?  
  
Trent: Uh?  
  
Kyle: Take this, it should help you out, there's a back back with ammo in it outside the door, you can take that too, be careful.  
  
Trent: You too. See you around.  
  
Kyle handed Trent a desert eagle pistol.Trent walked outside the door, and picked up the briefcase, Trent walked around the building until he came across a office with the named on the front saying "Jonathan Drain.". Trent got the desert eagle ready, and slammed the door open!! 


End file.
